Aftermath
by Jay the creep
Summary: Sequel to The Huntress's Children. Same as before, rated M for more intensive violence. Still has nice killer, possible fluff, more chapters if you guys want them


In the aftermath of The Huntress's epiphany, and her subsequent freedom from the endless killing, many different things happened on the other side. While the reception of mother Anna was almost unanimously accepted by the survivors, the killers were a different story. Having regained her sanity and humanity as well as learning english, Anna began talking to the others for the first time, some like The Trapper were outraged, some like The Shape didn't care, and some like The Wraith wanted to join her, but were too afraid. The Trapper yelled at her every chance he got, he was outraged that _she_ got freedom from the killing, that despite being the first killer there, he still had to do the endless deed. Following The Trapper's example, The Hillbilly always joined in on the name calling, being the second killer there and having the intelligence of a child when entering the nightmare, The Hillbilly easily imprinted on The Trapper, seeing him as a father. The others to hate her were The Nurse and The Nightmare. The Nurse hated Anna because she despised the survivors as she did those from the sanatorium she had worked at, she thought the survivors were little monsters to be exterminated, and to say she saw Anna's actions as appalling would be an understatement. The Nightmare on the other hand was disgusted with Anna's actions because he couldn't even comprehend why _anyone_ wouldn't want to kill others and feared others would join her example. The ones who didn't care were The Shape, The Cannibal, The Hag, and The Doctor. The Shape was only interested in killing because it let him see Laurie again, and while it did sadden him that he needed to kill her too, he knew she would always come back and he could always save killing her for last. The Cannibal never cared what others did, he just wanted to make the entity happy and was scared of disappointing it. The Hag also didn't care what others did and while she was somewhat cruel to everyone due to her everlasting anger and hunger, all she really cared about was eating survivors, and as long as she could do that she would be happy. Finally, The Doctor didn't really care as he only cared about his research, always too busy writing notes to even acknowledge the others, he was in this for the endless research he could pull from their bloody corpses. The only one who wanted to join Anna was The Wraith, the only issues with that were that while he didn't want to kill anybody, he also didn't care what happened to them either, and that he was too afraid to try. The killers in general were half and half over it, or at least they were untill something else happened. The survivors got bold.

\--

The first to see it was The Trapper, being the first to join made you the first to notice change. He noticed it when a survivor tackled his legs to make him drop the one on his shoulder, after he got back on his feet he looked at his "attacker" and saw that it was unsuprisingly The Fighter, surprisingly however he was still there, watching The Trapper try to get up. The Trapper immediately charged him only to receive a scapal from somewhere in The Doctor's hospital in the neck. He dropped his cleaver in pain, grabbing for the now bloodstained item and when he pulled it out he looked up to see The Fighter bring his own cleaver down on his face. His mask cracked down the middle, and he lost his calm completely. Faster than The Fighter could blink he was upon him, in an instant he used his bare hands to slam the smaller man to the ground, grabbing his cleaver he went to work hacking, slashing, _annihilating_ him. The Trapper knew he hadn't offered a mori to the entity, but that was what he was counting on, without a mori present, The Fighter couldn't die from his strikes, only suffer. The torture went on for long after the other survivors left, The Trapper would repeatedly smash The Fighter against walls and the floor in between beatings and slashings. Finally, when he noticed that The Fighter was about to bleed out, he picked him up and put his broken, mangled body on a hook. When the entity's spiked tendrils appeared to take him, he _couldn't_ struggle.

\--

When The Trapper got back from his trial, he found that he stayed long enough for everyone else to have similar experiences. The Hillbilly was only infuriated by it when he learned that The Trapper was as he wasn't too worse for wear, The Wraith was crying in a corner over being hunted down, blinded, and stabbed repeatedly, The Nurse was screaming, ranting in anger while nursing her newly broken arm and subsequent inability to blink, The Hag was furiously shoving spikes of wood into her gums to replace the teeth she lost, The Shape was not affected at all as he had taken bullets in the past and wasn't easily stopped by blunt force trauma, The Docter was happily writing notes about the new abrupt change in behavior his test subjects showed when they attempted to smash his face in with a pickaxe from The Trapper's mines only to drop it from the intensity of the shock they received in return, The Cannibal was demolishing a tree in the distance from the anger of receiving the business end of his own chainsaw once more, and finally, The Nightmare was laughing at them all as the survivors couldn't figure out that they couldn't fight him if they still feared him. The majority hated or disliked Anna now, with the exceptions of The Wraith and The Doctor who both liked her now, the only who didn't hate her was The Shape as he still only cared about Laurie and nothing else.

\--

At that point Anna already knew to stay away from the rest and so she stayed at her cottage where she was safe, while the others suffered during their trials, she enjoyed hers, she spent her trial teaching survival methods to Quinten, Nea, and Laurie with the help of Jake. It was getting nicer for her, the entity even removed the hatch and the generators, leaving her exit gate open. The only reason the little ones who came to her ever left was because the entity forced them to after a time, they could always tell when their time was up when the crows began to swarm and, eventually, start attacking. After the little ones left she continued her favorite passtime when alone, hunting. On many occasions anyone who has been to her forest will have heard and maybe even seen the wolf that resides there, and being the self respecting huntress she is, she thought it should go without saying that she'd hunt it down and kill it to make her forest safer for her little ones. Many a time she has caught glimpses of the end of its tail as it turned a corner away from her, many a time she has seen its tracks and heard its howl but she has never caught it. Suddenly, she heard voices in the distsnce, the wolf had led her to the opposite end of the forest from the entrance so she couldn't tell from whom the voices were coming from, but considering the fact that she still had her weapons she knew it was not her little ones who had come to visit. She quickly stalked torwards her cottage in the center, unlike the other killers she actually knew what stealth was from her years spent hunting game and soldiers so it was easy to see the trespassers entering her cottage. The Trapper and The Hillbilly had entered her cottage, trailing behind them was The Doctor who was probably just there to take notes on how much trauma she could take before dying. She snuck up to the window to see what they were doing, and before she could react a massive hand grabbed her by the throat.

\--

She was face to face with The Trapper's mask, despite being cracked down the middle it still had its grinned visage, she immediately stuck her thumb in the still open wound on his neck and he dropped her in pain. Before she could run The Hillbilly was behind her and she was startled as he grabbed her arms and held them together behind her back, The Trapper snarled in anger as he recovered "You dumb sod!" he screamed "I was gonna be gentle I was, but no...not anymore, you brought this on yourself you bleedin wench!" he grabbed her lag and broke it like one would a toothpick. She now knew what the survivors ment when they talked about his brutal strength as he placed punch after punch on her body, her only respite being the short pauses inbetween where he decided the best place to punch and the right amount of force to use so as to not kill her. Suddenly, before she took the final blow, The Doctor intervened, he shocked The Trapper with enough power ro make him collapse. The Hillbilly was about to charge him when The Trapper grabbed his foot "No...he's...he's right...I was about to kill her..." The Trapper, still twitching from the intensity of the shock, got up and walked out while holding The Hillbilly's hand for comfort and to lead him away. The Doctor wordlessly pulled out a medkit he stole from a survivor and went to work helping Anna, the medkit did it's magic and in no time she was healed like nothing had ever happened. She gave a quiet thank you but The Doctor didn't respond, he just simply went back to writing notes while he walked away.

\--

The Trapper was crying, after leading The Hillbilly to his storehouse back on his estate he broke down into tears "It's not fair! I've been 'ere the longest and _shes_ the one who is freed from this curse, I can't take this anymore!" The Hillbilly threw his arm over The Trapper's shoulders "Oh come on Evan, it ain't that bad is it?" The Trapper looked up at him, charred maskless face tear stained "Do you want to do this forever? Killing, waiting, suffering." The Hillbilly held him closer "Course not! But at least we 'ave each other" The Trapper perked up at that "Yea, you're right Maxie...thank you." The Trapper hugged his adopted son before they got up and headed back to find the others.

\--

When Anna's little ones came for another visit she immediately ran out and hugged them, she told them what had happened and they promised to never try to fight back again, she quietly enjoyed the rest of the visit talking with Feng about the technology that evolved while she was in the nightmare while the others enjoyed a nice meal she had prepared. After the visit was over, she headed out from her forest for the first time in what felt like ages, the instant the other killers spotted her there was screaming. Before anyone could react The Nurse was in her face screaming unintelligibly, she backed up slowly but The Nurse followed her relentlessly with non-stop screaming. Finally, The Nurse backed off when The Wraith grabbed her shoulder, but she still screamed and slapped him with her unbroken arm for touching her. Anna blinked repeatedly in confusion before The Wraith explained "Sorry for her outburst, the survivors broke the arm she blinks with and she refuses to let anyone touch her long enough to fix it.". Anna felt terrible for it "Am sorry, knew was bad but..." Anna trailed off as she didn't know what to say. "YOU SHOU-" The Nurse yelled before The Nightmare slapped her "Shut up Sally! No one cares!" Anna scurried away before things got worse. In the short time she was at the campfire she noticed that The Doctor wasn't there so she headed to the hospital.

\--

The sign above the front door read Lery Memorial Institute, she shivered as she entered. Of all the places in the nightmare this was the only one where it consistently snowed, and the only one where it was cold, good thing the place was mostly inside and the inside was the average temperature of this world. She walked the halls looking for The Doctor, she was surprised to see that he wasn't in his lab testing like normal. She headed to his office to see him sitting at his desk writing, she walked up to him and he looked up to see who was there only to go back to his work. She tapped her hand on his desk to get his attention before speaking "Thank you, you good doctor!" he looked at her for a sec before sighing and attempting go to speak "Your welcon...It's no rolen...Danit!" he couldn't move his mouth enough to speak correctly and slammed the desk in anger "Is ok! I understand how you feel..." she put her hand on his in hopes of calming him down "I stuggled to...is ok" he calmed down a bit at that "Thank you..." she let go of his and started walking out "Have good night doctor" "You too..."


End file.
